


Down On My Knees

by rhettsleftnut



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kissing, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettsleftnut/pseuds/rhettsleftnut
Summary: You've been a very bad sinner and need to repent...





	Down On My Knees

 

I don't know why I couldn't stop starring at the man in front of me. 

There was just something about him that I found appealing. 

I tilted my head to the side, narrowing my eyes, and taking in every aspect of this particular man. 

The way his white robe hung over his body as he stood before the very people that admired him like some sort of God... 

His long luscious locks gently cascading down both shoulders... 

And, last but not least, his beard. I love how it was the first thing to catch my eye. I felt almost jealous if it; how it gets to touch this man all the time, everyday, and I can't... More so, never will get the chance to. 

I bet that beard made his face a joy to sit on as well. 

Anyways... 

I take a deep breath and step back away from the photo. 

Raising the bottle of whiskey in my hand up to the framed portrait, I said what any rational person would do when they're drunk in a church at three in the morning. "Cheers, Jesus!" 

I smiled to myself as I stepped further away from the photograph. 

I stood by the chapel door when, suddenly, I heard a noise. It was almost like a door closing, signaling someone else was here. 

"Hello?", I called out, against my better judgement. 

I'm fully aware that in horror movies only dumb white people will call out to the noise, letting whatever presence is around aware of their attendance. 

I guess I am that dumb white person. 

Passing the noise off as just the building settling, I reach out and open the doors to the chapel. 

Walking into the worship room, the interior was, at the least, not bad. There were minimalistic chandeliers, nothing to fancy, hung overhead, along with various benches for people to sit in during the church service. 

I continue to look around the room as I make my way to the front. 

Walking behind the podium, I run my hand over the smooth mahogany surface. I placed the bottle of whiskey I was holding on top and clasped my hands in front of me. And than proceeded to do something I probably should've stayed clear of... 

...I pretended to direct my own church service. 

Saying things like, "Alright guys, listen up, Jesus isn't in charge anymore...I am." 

In retrospect, that was a mistake. 

And I felt ridiculous so I stepped down from my stance at the podium and went to sit in the front row 

To be honest, I felt weird. Being in a church. Don't get me wrong, I have been to a church before, but it's been a while. 

Hell, the only reason I'm here tonight is because I wasn't quite ready to head back to my apartment where my roommate, no doubt, probably has someone on their knees in the middle of the living room. 

I take a long gulp of the whiskey as a way to push the thoughts out of my head for now. 

Yawning, I place the bottle down on the ground and decide to lay down for a minute and rest my eyes. 

That was undoubtedly my next mistake. 

Because before I knew it, I was fast asleep. 

 

**********************************************

 

_Hello?_

I heard a voice. It was very faint and seemed far away but it was nice and made me feel calm. 

Safe, even. 

_Hello?_

There it was again! That voice. Although this time it was louder than before. 

_Miss? Are you okay?_

Before I know it I'm being shaken awake. 

I sit up quickly, still confused as to where I am. 

I rub my eyes as they start to adjust to the now bright lights that now fill the entire chapel. 

And that's when I see him. A man. But not just any man. This man was really something else. 

Black hair; tall stature; biceps that seemed to be held snuggly by his shirt; and what I can only assume is a magnificent cock if I could just find a way for this man to take his pants off and feed it to me like I'm a hungry baby bird. 

"You're not on drugs are you?" 

I looked up at the man. "What?", I asked confused. 

"Homeless?" 

Okay... That's offensive. 

"What?! Fuck no, I'm not homeless!" 

I watched the preacher man's eyes widen at my words. 

"I just didn't want to go back to my apartment just to see my roommate 69'ing with a Hooters waitress". 

I huffed out a sigh as I slumped down into the bench seat.  

The preacher man stepped forward and took a sit next to me. 

"I see", the man leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He looked at me, "Got a name?" 

I looked back at him, my lips pressed together. "Does it matter?" 

"No." 

I watched the preacher man stand back up and walked towards the podium. 

And yes, I'll admit it... I did watch his ass bounce away from me. 

For a leader of the church, this man sure does know how to take care of himself. 

"Do you have a name?", I called out to the man, who was now leaning on the podium with a finger to his lips. 

Dammit, what I would give to have those lips on mine. Or better yet, between my legs. 

The man chuckled. "Let me get this straight", he stepped out from behind the podium. "You want me to tell you my name, but you won't tell me yours?" 

I shrug my shoulders. "Yep", I replied, nonchalantly. 

"Interesting...", he spoke. "How's that fair?" 

The preacher man stood before me, once again, his hands in his pockets, swaying on his feet. 

I looked up at him "You tell me?", I asked, challenging him. 

The man stepped up closer to me and began to lean in. 

When he placed one hand on the back edge of the bench seat behind me all I wanted in that moment was to have him take me and have his way with me. I wouldn't care if he wanted to pull my pants down, even have me bend over, and spank me with the hard cover of one of the book of hymns. 

Shivers started to creep up my spine as I watched his other hand start to descend down...to the floor to pick up the almost empty bottle of whiskey. 

The preacher man regained his stance in front of me, once again. "You really shouldn't bring alcohol into a church", he scolded me. 

I looked back at him. Thinking I could have some fun with this, I simply replied, "Or what?", I asked, challenging. 

I stood up from my seat. "You'll punish me?", I smiled mischievously as I began to walk towards him, one step at a time. "Because what if...", I stepped closer. "Told you...", one step closer, "That I would love it if you would." 

I stood before him now. Our faces just mere inches apart. I longed to just grab a hold of his collar and pull him into me. I would tangled my fingers into his dark locks while his mouth attacks my neck and his hands rip my blouse open, exposing the lacy material of my bra underneath. 

I even smile when I think of how this man of the cloth would react to the fact that I'm not wearing any underwear. 

"What?", the man asks. 

I don't answer. 

Instead, I step closer to him. Our bodies so close. I can feel the heat radiating off of him. I can smell his scent; strong with some citrus accents. 

"Tell me, preacher man...", I spoke, my voice low. My hands began to reach for the man's belt buckle. "When they put Jesus on the cross, was he well hung?" 

I bit my bottom lip slightly as I released the man's belt from his pants. 

Throwing the long black leather across the room, I turn the preacher man around and made him sit down on the bench seat. 

I maneuvered my way onto the dark haired man's lap. 

Now straddling him, I leaned in and kissed him. My hands on either side of his neck, I deepened the kiss, not holding anything back. And he wasn't holding anything back either. 

He kissed me passionately, grasping my hair in his big and strong hands while the other squeezed my ass firmly. 

I pulled away from the kiss and slid down off his lap. 

He stood up quickly.

I watched him undoing his pants, while I waited, licking my lips in anticipation. 

His dick finally sprung forth from his black slacks and my eyes immediately widened. 

_Damn, this guy was huge!_

I reached up and proceeded to wrap my hand around his massive length. 

His shaft alone was so thick, it was almost near impossible to hold it in one hand. I almost needed both hands. 

I opened my mouth wide enough to accommodate for his massive size and began bobbing my head in a up and down motion. I released him from my mouth for a moment so I could catch my breath. 

I pumped him manually with my hand as I leaned in and sucked on his balls for awhile. I licked my tongue over the firm flesh, working my way back up along his thick, veiny shaft. 

I felt him grab a handful of my hair, forcing me to look up at him. 

"Take it all in!", he said, his voice gruff. It was hot. 

I looked back to his dick. Opening my mouth wide, I began to take him into my mouth. This time not stopping until I felt the tip of his cock collide with the back of my throat. 

My eyes began to water but I simply blinked the tears away like a pro and continued to take him in further before pulling away. 

"Good girl!" 

I heard the man praise me and that was all the motivation I needed to finish what I started. I continue to suck on his guy, licking my tongue up and down the shaft, and swirling my tongue over the tip and tasting the salty precum that awaited me. 

I sucked him until he decided he couldn't hold back no longer and proceeded to fill up my mouth with his cum. 

He slapped the sides of my face with his cock, making sure to get every last drop he wanted to give me. 

And I was elated to accept his gifts. 

 

 

 **********************************************

 

A short while later, when the preacher man pulled his pants back on and I cleaned up my face, ridding it of any cum, we both sat in the front row of the pew. 

"You know you'll need to repent of the sins you committed here tonight". 

I heard the man next to me speak up. And I smiled, still looking ahead of me at the podium as I took a sip of whiskey. 

"Fair enough", I looked over at the man and he looked back at me. I moved a little closer to the preacher man and rested my head against his shoulder. 

I smiled, realizing it was Sunday, I asked, "When does the church service start?" 

I heard the man let out a chuckle. "At 9a.m" 

I sat up straight and looked over at the man next to me. "Is that so?" 

"So in like...", he checked the time on his watch. "In about four hours." 

I nodded my head. "Well...I am already at church." 

"But what are you going to do for four hours while you wait?" 

I saw the man quirk an eyebrow at me and I smiled. 

"Oh, trust me. I think I can find something to do." 


End file.
